1. Technical Field
This invention relates to powered wrenches in which rotatable members are positioned in or adjacent to the opposite ends of an elongated body member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,263,435, 1,356,555, 2,672,065, 2,746,331, 3,138,983, 3,714,852 and 4,098,151.
Each of the wrenches of these prior art disclosures utilizes rotatable members in the opposite end of a tool body and all of them provide that at least one of the rotatable members has a sidewardly projecting socket forming extension substantially increasing the thickness of the tool.
The present invention solves a long standing problem of providing a very thin elongated wrench with rotatable members in its opposite ends, both of the rotatable members having shaped openings therein with the members being of less thickness than the body of the tool so as to permit the tool to be moved into heretofore inaccessible areas, positioned over a work piece, such as a bolt head or nut and a hand tool or mechanical tool engaged in the other rotatable member whereby the motion of the hand tool or mechanical tool is conveyed directly to the work piece.